Assassin's Creed V: Through The Ages
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Desmond thought he had died, he was wrong. Lucy woke him up and he discovers what happened. Juno has been let loose on the world and now he must go back to the beginning and meet a new ancestor. Journeying through the ages he must fight the Templars of old in order to fight Abstergo and stop Juno. Meeting old friends and himself as Altair, Ezio, Edward, and Connor he must fight.
1. Revival

**Hello viewers**

**So this is an Assassin's Creed fanfic I've been thinking over**

**It basically runs through most of the AC games.**

**So that's all**

**Starting it... Now**

* * *

Desmond POV

"Desmond," I heard, "Desmond wake up, WAKE UP!"

"What," I murmured as I awoke.

There was a bright light that blinded me and I stood there, hand covering my eyes as I adjusted to the light. A couple minutes later I could see and my eyes widened. Standing before me was a bluish space where there were white platforms on which one of them I stood and around me where webs of light blue strands that had data flowing through them. On the white constructs there were golden streams of data flowing up them like reverse waterfalls.

"Desmond," I heard and turned around to see a familiar person.

"Lucy," I whispered and she slowly approached me.

She was like I had last seen her, wearing her jacket over the white turtle neck and jeans, but she was glowing a light color and was slightly faded.

"Are you a ghost?"

"No," she said, "When Juno made you kill me, my essence, my consciousness was absorbed into the Apple of Eden."

"So you're still alive, but not with a body?"

"Yeah," she said and walked up to me until we were inches apart, "Desmond, do you know where you are?"

"No," I said and looked around, then it clicked, "Am I in the Animus?"

"Yes and No."

"Meaning?"

"Your body was destroyed, burned to a crisp after you freed Juno," she said and I remembered her, the woman from the First Civilization, "Your mind was locked here, in the Grand Temple with me."

"Wait, how'd you get here if you were absorbed into the Apple?"

"The Apples are connected Desmond," she said, "They watch and collect data as we take them from their resting places, sending it all here."

"So when it collected your mind, you were sent here?"

She nodded and I put my hands on my head.

"I'm so sorry Lucy," I apologized, "I never meant to kill you."

"That was Juno," she said, "It wasn't your fault, besides now we have a chance to stop her."

"What do you mean?"

"Desmond, look at yourself."

I looked at my hands, my glowing and faded hands.

"I'm... dead?"

"Desmond," she said and slapped me.

"Ow."

"We just went through the whole process of explaining how I'm not dead because my mind is trapped here and you ask if you're dead when you're also trapped here?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "So what do you mean we can stop her?"

"Look around us," she said and I looked at the Animus like place, "We're in the Grand Temple, from here we can access any of our memories."

"Any of them?"

"We could only do so little with the Animus, now we can explore any kind of memory from your DNA," she stated, "We can access all of them, all of Altair's memories, all of Ezio's memories, all of Edward's memories, and all of Connor's memories."

"Who's Edward?"

"Connor's grandfather, but that's not the point."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I said that's not the point."

"I think it is!"

She looked at me, a sad expression starting to cross her face, making her lower her head in shame.

"How do you know?"

"Desmond, before Juno killed me, do you remember what she said?"

"I think," I answered, scratching my head in thought and then it hit me, "The cross darkens the horizon, but what is that suppose to... oh my God, you're one of them."

She sighed in defeat and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"I was cut off from the Brotherhood when I worked for Vidic, and then, one day I joined them and told them everything."

"How many," I asked, "How many people died because of you?"

"Lots," she answered, "Assassin's and their families."

"We found out about you being a sleeper agent," I said, "but how do I know Abstergo still can't control you?"

"You have to understand Desmond, I was completely cut off from them."

"That doesn't matter, how am I suppose to trust you now?"

"Please Desmond, this is our only chance to stop Juno, our only chance to save the world."

"I already saved it."

"From the Solar event, but not from Juno," she stated, "I saw what she did before the solar flare burned the Earth, how cities would've burned and people would have been massacred if her armies marched upon the Earth."

"And how Minerva and Jupiter halted her attack," I asked and she nodded.

"She's free now and we have to stop her."

"How."

"You have to go back," she simply stated.

"Where?"

"Not where, when."

"What, to Altair?"

"No, you have to go back, all the way," she said, "You have to go back to the beginning."

"How far is that."

"You'll see," she said and looked around, "We have to find the program that'll enable us to access your memories."

She started looking at the golden streams of data.

"What about these blue ones," I said as I stared at the web like lines.

"Those just keep the Grand Temple active, we're looking for codes not protocols."

"Wait," I muttered and used my Eagle Vision, looking around.

Everything was the murky color of dark blue, but Lucy was a light blue.

"Guess I still don't trust her," I murmured as I looked around.

The golden data were now streams of light blue and the protocol data were dark blue. Then I saw it, one of the walls near us was painted gold.

"There," I said and pointed at the wall.

"Merda," I murmured as I looked at the gap inbetween us and the code.

"The bleeding effect's really helping in your foreign language, isn't it?"

"Eh," I answered and looked around.

"Desmond," she said and pointed at the walls which had small grooves in them.

"Let's go," I stated and ran up the wall, grabbing the grooves.

I started crawling on the walls, Lucy following. Soon I came to an end and jumped back, flying onto a pole. I jumped across several more poles until I came to the platform where the wall was. It was more of a cube actually, a giant white cube.

Lucy suddenly dropped down next to me and walked over to it. She put her hand on the side of the cube, but nothing happened.

"Something's wrong."

"Or maybe it needs the right touch," I said and put my hand on it.

Suddenly, it glowed brightly and we stepped back as it flashed. As we uncovered our eyes we saw a chair, similar to the Animus with a computer station next to it.

"Guess we found it," I said and she nodded.

I sat down into the chair and laid back as the visor encircled my head. Lucy got into the computer station and started typing away. The visor glowed slightly and then it showed a display of my DNA. It selected a strand and painted it gold.

Suddenly, the visor slid back and I got up.

"That's not suppose to happen," I said and got out of the chair.

"You're right," she said, "It says the memory loaded."

"But I'm out of the chair."

"Uh, Desmond," she said and pointed to something behind me.

I turned around and saw a man walking to us. He wore the robes of an assassin, a lot like Connor's outfit, but it was a steel gray with red highlights on parts of it. Metal and leather armor plating covered his body as if it were a part of the robes themselves. He had raven black hair, perfectly combed and his eyes were a light blue.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I could say the same to you," he replied, "What is this place?"

"The Grand Temple," Lucy answered, "I'm Lucy Stillman and he's Desmond Miles, your descendant I believe."

"My descendant," he asked, "How long have I been gone?"

"Where are you from?"

"The time of the Third Crusade," he answered.

"Then your probably a several centuries old," Lucy answered his eyes seemed to bulge.

"Wait, so the Animus did work?"

"I know not of this Animus, but I know why you have brought me here."

"What," I asked.

"Juno, you called me to stop Juno."

"How do you-?"

He cut me off and explained.

"I can feel it, I can sense it, she is alive and walking the Earth once more," he stated, "My name is Revan Flame and I will show you how I stopped Juno."

"You beat her once?"

"Yes, I defeated her once before or at least stopped one of her plans."

"What did she try to do?"

"Take over the world as she attempted millenia ago before I stopped her again several centuries before you," he stated, "You have released her upon this world, however you are the only one able to stop her."

"You're going to teach me?"

"Yes," he said and touched my forehead.

Suddenly, everything stretched out as if I was jumping to lightspeed like in Star Wars. Then I blinked. The scene changed and I was in a small room. I was sitting on a bed and there was a mirror nearby. I looked in it and saw Revan.

"So it did work," I thought as I felt my face.

"Revan," I heard and turned my head to see a man standing in the door.

He wore a black cloak and his face was covered by a shadow from the pointed hood he wore.

"Hello Samuel," I said, walking towards him.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"I'm coming, just checking if I got stuble."

"You don't need personal grooming."

"I like my face without a beard," he stated as they made their way out of the room and down the stone hall.

I walked down the hall with Samuel to a giant room with many other men in black cloaks. There stood a man behind a stone table at the other end. He wore a white cloak and a sword was strapped to his back.

"Welcome Revan, Samuel," the man said, "Come and receive your birthright."

We walked up to the man and stood on the other side of the stone table. On the table was a white table cloth and on that were two sets of hidden blades.

"Take them and join the Brotherhood," he said and we picked them up, strapping the vambraces on, "Now, for the ceremony."

The cloaked men all stood at attention, their feet together and their right fist up to their hearts while their left arm was to their side.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins," the man finished, "Welcome to the Brotherhood."

With that, we activated the hidden blade. I cringed as I felt it slice through my flesh and my bone, but the pain subsided as blood fell. From the years of rigorous training I had learned to hone my skills and stop pain from becoming a hindrance in combat.

"Thank you Grand Master," the two thanked and bowed.

"Yes, now go and meet the Levantine Assassins at Masyaf where they reside it is time for you too find your place amongst them."

"Yes mentor," they said and walked off.

"So I'm an assassin," I thought as I climbed onto a horse.

* * *

Revan POV

We arrived in Masyaf soon, the mist shrouded around us, but we continued on our way. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by me and we halted. I reared my horse and looked around. A dark figure approached through the mist, a man in assassin's robes with a pointed hood.

"Who are you," he asked, pointing a bow and arrow at me.

"I am Revan Flame, an assassin like you," I answered and he raised an eyebrow from under the hood.

"I am also an assassin, Samuel Er'elbor," my friend introduced and he lowered his bow.

"Come with me, Mentor will decide if you speak the truth," he said and lead us towards Masyaf Castle.

It was a large stone fortress with guards marching around, a small path winded up the side of a cliff between the small villages that lay before it. People were walking about, enjoying their daily lives. Soon we came to a bluff where children sat around an old man in robes.

"Al Mualim, these men claim themselves as our brethren," the guard said to the old man.

He wore the robes of an assassin, but they were long and flowing like that of a wise man.

"They don our hoods, they bear our symbol, and they display their right of intiation," he said, gesturing to the stubs that were once our ring fingers, "I believe their claims, so who are you?"

"I am Revan Flame," I introduced, "I have journeyed here to ask to join the Levantine Assassin's."

"I am Samuel Er'elbor," Samuel introduced, "I have journeyed for the same reason, together we have crossed the nations of the west in order to find this place."

"Why do you wish to join us?"

"To fight corruption and end oppression," we answered and he eyed us carefully.

"Very well, Joshua, show them to their quarters," he ordered and the man led us through the streets of Masyaf.

"HEY," he yelled to a large man, "Can you take these two to the novice's quarters, I have to go back and guard the main entrance."

The large man walked over, wearing Assassin's robes that were covered in places with leather armor.

"Very well Joshua, but you owe me something."

"I already owe you for the extra meal last month."

"Then you better start paying up," he laughed and Joshua left, leaving us with the large Assassin.

"So you're new recruits huh? Well listen up, you earn your respect around here," he stated and lead us towards the stone fortress of Masyaf, "Generations of Assassin's have trained and lived here, operating from this sanctuary."

"Yes, we know," I stated, but he turned around and glared at me.

"You know nothing, understand! I am Riald Le'Sawsen and my father was an Assassin!"

"As you say," Samuel and I spoke, nervously taking a step back.

"Come on, your rooms are this way," he stated and led us through the streets of the upper section of the village until we came to several houses from which some Assassins sat in front of.

"These are the homes that we live in, when you gather enough coins you may purchase a better one," he stated and left, leaving us with the different choices of a home.

"I'll take this one," Samuel said and walked to a lofty one on which no sign of ownership hung.

"Wait," I said, "We must live together, to share what we have learned incase of emergencies."

"Oh right, who knows when there could be a trial for us to complete," he said and he laughed, but followed me anyway.

We looked over the several houses, but found none that we could both call home.

"I want one with a lavish room," Samuel argued, but I kept countering his demands.

"We need to be ready incase of an attack, small quarters and easy to reach spaces," I stated.

We stood there, arguing for several minutes before a yelp pierced the air. We turned our heads to see a servant girl walking amongst the Assassins, serving them drinks and food.

"Thank you Jane," one politely said, but another rudely took a glass of water without a word.

Suddenly, one of the Assassin's hands slapped her bottom and she yelped. She hit a rock in the ground and tripped over. She would have hit the ground if not for me. My hands grabbed her shoulders before she could hit the ground and she looked up at me.

She had orange hair the color of the leaves in the fall and her eyes were an emerald green. Freckles dotted her face, making a dotted blur over her nose and along her upper cheeks.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

"Your welcome, er?"

"Jane," she answered, "Jane Shelod."

"Well then your welcome Jane Shelod," I finished and helped her up.

"Who are you suppose to be," the Assassin who had caused her to trip demanded to know, getting up while ignoring the protests from his brethren to stop.

"I am Revan Flame, an Assassin."

"Assassin's earn their right to be called that, and I'm sure you've never killed a man in your entire life," he mocked as Jane hid behind me.

Samuel stepped up to defend me, but I held him back with my arm.

"I have killed plenty of men, most of them in the name of the Brotherhood, the others because they enraged me," I stated and wrapped my hand around the sword on my back, "And your enraging me."

I began to slide it out of its sheathe and he pulled out his hidden blades, but a voice rang out.'

"What is the meaning of this!?"

I turned around to see a man in the common white Assassin's robes. His skin told me he was of middle-eastern descent and his tone of voice told me he had pride and arrogance.

"This Novice believes that he is some hero," the arrogant fool shouted.

"No your place Lendro," the new comer stated, "And you, who are you to command?"

"I am no man, I merely came here and helped a young lady," I answered, gesturing at Jane who still hid behind me.

"And your name is?"

"I am Revan Flame," I introduced for the fourth time this day.

"Well Revan, I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," he stated, "My father was killed by the Templar scum who we fight and you think you can command like one of them?"

"No," I stated, "I have made no attempt to command, I have only... threatened."

"Altair," we heard and saw Al Mualim walk over to us, "What is going on here."

"Nothing Mentor," we all said.

"Aw, Revan," he said, "I hope you are fitting in with your new brothers?"

"Yes sir," I answered.

"Hello Jane," he greeted and the servant girl bowed her head at him to greet him as well.

He left and the Assassins began to go their separate ways, leaving me and Samuel with Jane.

"So why are you still here," she asked us.

"We're still deciding on a home to live in," I answered and she walked off, gesturing for us to follow her.

She led us to a small home nearby. There was a garden in front of it and small bricks jutted out of the side to allow Assassins to scale the side of the house.

"This home is now open for sale since the owner of it was killed by Templars," she explained, "It has individual bedrooms and a small kitchen."

"I'm taking a look," Samuel said and left us out in front of the home.

"So Jane," I said, "What are you?"

"Excuse me," she asked quizzically.

"I mean, are you an assassin or a slave?"

"I am a servant, my father was a friend of the Assassins and when he was murdered by Templars they took me in, but over the years I have been demoted from a daughter of an ally to a servant."

"That's a sad story," I said and she looked up at me.

"What about you? Why are you here?"

I sighed and began to explain my story.

"My mother and father discovered the true motives of the Templars years ago and were murdered because of it, I escaped and found refuge in the English nations, but soon heard of rumors speaking of an order dedicated to stopping the Templars."

"But where did you get the sword," she asked and pointed at it.

"It is the blade of a Templar, the Templar that had murdered my parents," I stated, "I took it from his corpse and now use it as my prized weapon in battle."

"That's an incredible story," she said and smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said and she blushed, that's when Samuel came back out.

"I like this home," he said, "It's refurbished and easy for you to reach things."

"Really," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and I thanked Jane before walking towards my new home.

* * *

Desmond POV

"HUH," I gasped as I woke up, "What happened?"

"It's been almost an hour and I wanted to check on you," Lucy said, "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "Where's Revan?"

"He disappeared as soon as I ended the Animus simulation," she answered, "I'm guessing he'll reappear later when we reactivate it, so what did you see?"

"Revan of course and also Altair."

"Altair," she asked, "How is that possible?"

"Maybe they were brothers-in-law or something, I don't know?"

"Did you figure out how he beat Juno?"

"Lucy, I had to go through decades of Ezio's life to find the Apples of Eden and save myself from being sent to oblivion, and then I had to fight through Connor's life from when he was a kid to when he was an adult."

"Sorry," she apologized, "So how long do you figure until we find out?"

"You're the expert on the Animus, can't you fast-forward to a new memory?"

"I'll try my best," she said and typed away, "I've locked onto a memory of one of his last missions as an Assassin at Masyaf."

"What, did he die on it?"

"I don't know, I can't make anything out other than this was his last Assassin mission at Masyaf, nothing else."

"Then let's get started," I said and strapped myself in.

She turned on the Animus and it went through the usual procedure. A different DNA strand was sellected this time and the visor retracted to show Revan hovering over me. Placing his fingers on my forehead, I returned to his world.

* * *

**Done**

**Really hope you liked this story**

**I'm going to fast forward through Revan's time at Masyaf because I haven't played the first Assassin's Creed yet.  
(Please, HELP ME!)**

**So give me ideas on things**

**I like getting feedback**

**Tell me how I did, if I got anything wrong**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(I like all of the above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	2. Birth of a True Assassin

**Hey viewers**

**I got the next chapter here**

**I know some of you have been waiting**

**Since I haven't played the first Assassin's Creed  
(I need help still)**

**I'm just skipping to the end of this time period**

**So let's get started.**

* * *

Revan POV

"They said they'd attack later," I growled as I hid in the shadows of a building, Samuel sticking close to me as Assassins and Templars fought in the streets of Masyaf.

The fortress of Maysaf was now at seige as Templar forces fought the defending Assassins who struggled in vain as their enemy pressed forward to reclaim the mystical Apple of Eden.

"How was I suppose to know they'd attack early."

"Robert must really want the Apple if he attacked early."

"Then we must keep up the act until we are called back," I stated and jumped out of the shadows to stab a Templar knight with my hidden blades.

The Templars in the streets looked over at me and ignored the civilians who ran away. I unsheathed my sword and got in position. Suddenly, several knights fell over, knives sticking out of their backs.

"Made you look," I laughed out as I swung my sword and slashed one across the chest.

I blocked another's strike and stabbed him through the heart, and then stabbed one behind me with my hidden blade. I pulled my sword out of the dead Templar's chest and charged at another group. Samuel and I made our way through the streets of Masyaf until we were near the main gate.

"There's to many," I shouted as we fought them.

Soon we had pushed them to the outskirts of town, but that's where we saw him. Robert de Sable, the Templar Grand Master riding on a horse moved towards them.

"Are you ready to die Assassins?"

"No Grand Master," Samuel said and kneeled to one knee.

He removed his hood and shed his robe to reveal chainmail armor and a red cross hanging from a necklace around his neck.

"Aw, Samuel," he said, "I see the Father of Understading has guided you to me."

"Yes Grand Master," he said.

"And I assume you are Revan," he stated.

I nodded and lifted my hood and took out the red cross pendant from beneath my robes.

"You do not wear armor?"

"I find it fascinating how the Assassin's fight, the fluency in their fighting styles and the techniques they use to shroud themselves within the shadows."

"So you have taken up their customs?"

"No, merely fused them with my own," I stated, sheathing my sword.

"Then you have become more powerful than I could have ever imagined," he said with a smile, "Now come, we march to Masyaf, slip into their fortress and destroy them from the inside."

"Yes Grand Master," we said and rushed off, back to Masyaf.

* * *

Desmond POV

"OH MY GOD," I shouted as I awoke.

Lucy got up and looked at me, startled.

"You just exited the Animus on your own."

"I did, must be the Grand Temple."

"What happened?"

"Revan," I explained, "He was a Templar."

"He was a what?"

"He was a Templar, like Haytham, but he infiltrated the Assassins," I said, "He was there when Robert laid siege to Masyaf and I'm sure he'll be there when I, I mean Altair drops those giant logs on them."

"It's possible," she said, "Get back in the Animus, we need to see what else happens."

"On it," I said and stepped back in.

Soon the process was over and the faint form of Revan walked towards me. Before he could place his fingers on my forehead I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, "I need to ask you something."

"What," he curiously asked.

"I just got to the siege of Masyaf, where I saw you bow to Robert de Sable, the Templar Grand Master at the time."

He tensed up and looked down in... shame?

"Yes, I was once a Templar."

"What happened"

"You must live it," he said and without warning, put his fingers on my head.

* * *

Revan POV

I snuck through the shadows, having been separated from Samuel who had left to join our brothers amongst the Grand Master's ranks. I snuck up to an Assassin captain and stabbed him in the back, severing his spinal cord and then I grabbed him and threw him into a haystack.

I got out and walked forward, proceeding to poison every man in my way with a needles I had dipped in poison. They grew sick, then insane, and finally they died. I smirked, but then it left my face as I remembered the times I had here. Meeting Riald, Joshua, and Jan... Oh God, JANE!

I looked around frantically, searching for the woman I loved. I didn't see any orange hair, no emerald eyes, nor a face dusted with freckles.

"JANE," I shouted, but there was no answer.

"She probably made it to Maysaf fortress," I assured myself, but then another thought hit me, "What if my brothers captured her, what if they execute her!?"

I immediately ran towards the main gate where Samuel and several of our brothers were suppose to be.

"Samuel," I said as I approached.

Several Templars raised their blades at me, but he held up his armored arm. He now wore Templar Knight armor, the sunlight gleaming off of the metal hide he wore.

"You seem worried brother," he said, "Is something wrong Revan?"

"I am searching for Jane."

"Jane, oh yes she is with us," he said and nodded at a Templar who threw a bound Jane to the ground.

Tears had left wet lines going down her face and her emerald eyes were blood shot. She looked up at me in disbelief and I looked down at her with my mouth slightly gaping and fear creeping into my soul.

"You're a Templar," she asked in disbelief, "but, but everything that's happened?"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what," Samuel butted in, "She is an Assassin, a dirty little assassin."

With that he kicked her in the stomach and she let out a yelp of pain, coughing and wheezing for air afterwards. I reached out my hand to stop him, but resisted, knowing it would only cause her more pain.

"Please," she whimpered and I grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop," I stated, ready to pull out my hidden blade if necessary.

"Oh," he said, "I know what this is about."

"What," I cautiously asked.

"You want to end her yourself, all those lies of a real relationship," he said and pulled the sword out of my sheath, then handed it to me, "Show this peasant the power of the Templars."

"Revan, no," Jane whimpered and I held up the sword.

"If I don't kill her, they will kill both of us, but if I do then I'll never be able to forgive myself," I thought, trying to form a strategy, a plan, but nothing came up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again and got ready.

Her eyes widened and she closed them, waiting for her end, but it never came. I lowered the sword and lowered my head with it, looking down in shame.

"What," Samuel shouted in anger, "You're sparing her."

"To many lives have been taken," I stated.

"They were Assassin lives, they mean nothing."

"Would God approve?"

"How dare you compare God's judgement to this," he screamed in anger.

"I will not kill her!"

He stepped back from me, fear evident on his face. Never before had I shouted in anger, always there had been a stoic expression on my own face. The only other emotions I had ever shone were that of drowsiness when I was tired, pain when I was harmed, and love when I was with Jane, but never had I shown rage, hatred, or anger.

"I am sorry," he said and walked away.

I looked at Jane who had a small smile on her face, but it was suddenly replaced with pain as a hand grabbed my own that gripped my sword and thrust it forward, running her through.

"NO," I screamed and grabbed her before she hit the ground as Samuel pulled the sword from her dying form.

"I am sorry that you have truly defected from us," he stated and slowly walked away, laughing with the rest of his brethren.

His? I called them his. Yes, they are his brethren, I am no Templar.

"Revan," I heard faintly and saw Jane, her face pale and the gleam of her emerald eyes slowly fading.

"Don't go," I asked, holding her, cupping her face with my hand, vainly trying to keep her here and not let her go.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have the strength to go on," she said, "I'm sorry that I have to leave."

"No you don't."

"I do, be strong Revan Flame," she said, "My love."

"No," I whispered.

"Endure this, you are an Assassin."

With that, she breathed her final breath and the light in her eyes faded. She went limp and her skin became as pale as the white as the sun. I could feel her spirit leave, the comforting presence I always felt around her disappearing. The love I felt soon turned to sadness, but then I felt a flare in my heart.

It was not love, but something else. A dark emotion, no a red one. Rage.

"Come brothers," Samuel stated, "We must penetrate the Assassin's defenses at Masya- Ack."

He was cut off as my hidden blade shot through his neck, severing his spinal cord and suffocating him within an instant. The Templars turned to look at me, eyes wide under the shadow of their helmets. My sword silenced them, cutting them down before they could react. In seconds they had died, but a new group had replaced them.

I fought with all the rage inside me, decimating each group that came. Nothing could stop me. If felt blades slice through my robe and cut through my skin, spears and arrows penetrate my flesh and stick into my body. Hammers and clubs bashed me, but I ignored the pain and the ringing in my ears.

"If there is a death, if there is an afterlife, I will face it with my sword drawn and hood donned," I shouted with pride and donned my pointed hood as more Templars rushed at me.

* * *

Desmond POV

"Oh my God," I thought as I fought as Revan, "He lost his love life, everything he cared for."

Suddenly, the scenery changed and I was on a tower. I was dressed in Assassin robes and it felt... familiar? I looked down and saw my hidden blade, but more importantly my reflection.

"I'm Altair," I thought, "but why and how?"

"Altair," Rauf shouted as he ran over to us, "The Templars are dispersing, you've done it."

"No, we have done it brother," I said, "Come, Al Mualim will want to see me."

"Why you?"

"For something I have done," I said and we began to walk when we heard cries of pain.

"What was that?"

"There," I said and pointed to a gleam of light at the edge of the village where the Templars retreated.

We climbed down the tower and came to the main gate where a man was slaying a group of Templars.

"Wait, is that," I thought.

The familiar steel blade he carried gleamed in the light as he stabbed and hacked, slashed and cut down Templars. Revan was a whirlwind of death, killing every Templar around him. There were broken arrows sticking out of his back and arms, a broken shaft for a spear was protruding from his right leg, but he didn't seem to care.

Laying at his feet was a body with orange hair, the girl servant Jane Shelod. Her eyes were lifeless and a splot of red stained her chest.

Suddenly, the last Templar fell and he stabbed his sword into the ground. He fell to his knees, finally succumbing to his wounds and gasped for air. Wheezing and crying he held Jane's body to his, asking for her to come back.

"Revan," I said as I walked towards him.

Memories flashed through my mind, of how Revan and Altair had grown to be good friends.

"Memories Abstergo made me skip," I thought as I approached him.

"You know it is wrong to defile the dead."

"Shut up," he said.

"She is gone Revan, let her be at peace."

He looked up at me, eyes bloodshot, but an expression of rage on his face that was replaced with sadness.

"No, she can't be."

"I'm truly sorry, but we must respect her passing."

After several moments he nodded and got up, sheathing his sword and then holding her body up. We walked through the streets of Masyaf, civilians returning to their homes looked on at him. Soon we reached an area near his home where we quickly dug a grave while he still held her.

When we finished several Assassins came, holding a casket fashioned from the finest wood and with them came Al Mualim.

"I heard of her death," he said, "I know how close you two were, I am truly sorry my child."

With that he put his hand on Revan's shoulder to comfort him, but Revan showed no emotion. He laid her into the casket and we carefully lowered it into the grave. We carefully placed the dirt back on, not wanting to invoke the wrath we had seen him inflict upon the Templars not to long ago.

"I will have the finest blacksmith fashion a tombstone for her," Al Mualim said, "It is the least I can do for my children."

"No," Revan said, "I am not an Assassin."

We all looked at him, confused until he undid his belt and opened his robe to reveal his bare chest where a necklace hung around his neck. on the necklace, was a red cross.

"You're a Templar," a voice shouted in anger and I turned to see Abbas draw his hidden blades.

"Stop," Al Mualim ordered, forcing his palm out towards Abbas who hesitantly stepped back, "You would not fight for Jane if you were a Templar."

"I was a Templar, but I am not anymore."

"But you are not an Assassin?"

"No, I am not worthy," he said and grabbed the pendant, then broke the necklace off of his neck.

He threw it onto a stone in the ground and he stomped on it, shattering it on the stone it had fallen on.

"You are worthy," I said, "You fought the Templars, you saved countless lives, and you let her go peacefully."

I gestured to the fresh grave and he looked at me, then at Al Mualim.

"What is my punishment."

"There will be none, for you," he said and looked at me.

"Altair, come," he said, "We have much to discuss within the walls of Masyaf castle.

* * *

"HUH," I gasped as I exited the Animus.

Lucy looked at me and walked over.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just had a major revelation," I said, holding my head.

"What happened this time?"

"Revan, I watched how he defected sides," I explained, "When the Templars laid siege to Masyaf they gathered prisoners."

"Jane was among them, wasn't she?"

I nodded and she gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"They killed her?"

"No, Samuel, his friend," I said, "He made Revan kill her with his own sword."

"Oh my God," she gasped.

"He went mad, he killed every Templar around him," I said, "It was like he was some kind of demon, I mean he fought with nothing held back, fluent and deadly, a dance of death."

"When did you get all poetic," she asked.

"The same time I became an assassin," I said and looked at her, remembering when we first met.

"We should get back into the Animus," she said, blushing, "We still have to stop Juno."

"Alright," I said, blushing too.

The procedure went on like it usually did and Revan appeared again.

"Now I know," I said, "You were forced to kill her."

"Yes," he said, "I lost her, I lost Jane."

"I'm sorry," I said and he bowed his head.

"I will never forget her, nor will I forget those who have died fighting by my side."

"So let's start," I said and he put his fingers on my forehead.

* * *

Revan POV

Masyaf

3 Years Later

I sipped from the glass cup, drinking down the alcohol. It had been three years since Jane's death and two years since Altair became the new mentor of the Levantine Assassins. He had adopted me into the Assassins, but I did nothing except sulk and drown my sorrows. Many had learned to not anger me, to not remind me of my past association with the Templars for the last person to do that was sent to the nearest healer for several months.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!"

Altair walked in, still donning his white hood, but there was now stubble growing on his chin.

"Hello old friend."

"Hello Altair."

"I see you are still in retirement."

"It's the only thing I can do."

"Not anymore," he said and handed me a piece of parchment, "The Templars have discovered something in Greece, at the mountain of Olympus."

"The mythical home of the Greek gods?"

"Yes," he said, "I urge you to go investigate for me."

"Why?"

"You sit here and drink all day without a care, is this what she would have wanted?"

I sat there and thought arguing within myself against myself.

"Fine," I answered.

"I will go, but only if afterwards I am no longer bothered by you or the Brotherhood."

"I cannot promise for my brothers and sisters, but I myself will never bother you again."

"I will leave in the morning," I stated and took a sip from a mug of alcohol.

"Good luck my friend," he said and left.

* * *

**End Session**

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**Again, apologies for skipping over the first Assassin's Creed game**

**Next one will be fun**

**Then the next**

**And the next**

**And so on**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
